AG041: What You Seed is What You Get
is the 1st episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis After earning the Dynamo Badge from Wattson, Ash and co. continue their journey. May insists to go to Fallarbor Town while Ash suggests they go to Lavaridge Town. Max suggests they go to both and Brock decides the order. During the trip, they notice some watermelons float down by the river and have some lunch. Ash then comes up with an idea: Teach Treecko to use Bullet Seed like the Shiftry that attacked them a while back, and as practice, they try it by spitting watermelon seeds. Can Treecko learn to master this move, and who do the watermelons belong too? Episode Plot Having earned the Dynamo Badge, Ash is going to the next Gym, but wonders where it is. May tells their destination is Fallarbor Town, where May's going to another Pokémon Contest. However, Max tells that the next Gym is in Lavaridge Town, causing Ash to argue with May to go to Lavaridge Town for the Badge. Brock calms them down, while Max tells them Fallarbor Town is near Lavaridge Town, so they can visit both cities. Ash calms down, inspiring May to do her best in the next Contest. Team Rocket is looking for the twerps, but are also hungry. Suddenly, Team Rocket spots a field full of watermelons. As they begin to grab them, they see an enormous watermelon which begins to roll. However, the watermelon is actually an Electrode, painted like a watermelon. The Electrode rolls out and blasts Team Rocket off, who drop the three watermelons, which fall down into a river. The heroes are having lunchtime, while Max spots the watermelons in the river. Once Brock takes them out, Ash orders Pikachu to use Iron Tail, but Max and May disagree, since watermelons are a delicate fruit. Instead, May has Brock slice down the watermelons. The heroes enjoy the taste the watermelons. Suddenly, Ash spits the seeds, apologizing to May for such rude manners, since he always spat out the seeds. Ash has an idea and sends Treecko, asking it to eat the watermelon and spit out the seeds. Ash reminds May about Shiftry using such an attack before, called Bullet Seed. Ash demonstrates to Treecko how it is done, so Treecko tries it. Ash and Treecko practice more, with Treecko's attack being much more powerful with training. However, they are attacked by a Grovyle, who is accompanied with a Slugma. Grovyle uses Bullet Seed and Slugma Flamethrower, to prevent the heroes from escaping. A girl appears, stopping the attacks accusing the heroes being thieves. The girl is pretty upset since those were her watermelons. Natasha, the girl, who has been growing the watermelons, denies the heroes just found them "floating in the river". Her Electrode, painted like a watermelon, goes to her, who denies these are the thieves it saw. Natasha claims it was an honest mistake and thinks they feel the same way, but starts blaming herself, though the heroes calm her down. Natasha asks if they were the best they tasted, which the heroes confirm. To make up for the mistake, Natasha decides to give them a tour of her field, where she grows the watermelons. Natasha panics, since she always forgets to say her name, so she introduces herself. The heroes visit the field, amazing them Natasha has a very large field, which takes a lot of responsibility. Natasha points her protect the fields and sends Electrode back to keep the watch. Ash and Max are fond of Slugma and Grovyle, who showed a lot of power before. Natasha explains she's good in double battle. Ash admits he was in the top eight in the Johto League and wants to challenge Natasha, who accepts the challenge. Natasha sends Slugma and Grovyle, while Ash sends Treecko and Corphish. May wonders why Treecko, though Brock suspects Ash wants Treecko to battle to observe how Grovyle uses its own Bullet Seed. Treecko starts off with Pound against Grovyle, while Corphish uses Bubble Beam against Slugma. Grovyle dodges and uses Bullet Seed to negate Bubble Beam. Grovyle uses Bullet Seed on Treecko, while Slugma attacks Corphish with Ember. Corphish uses Harden and Treecko hides behind Corphish, who takes both hits. Treecko uses Quick Attack on Grovyle, while Corphish uses Crabhammer on Slugma. Grovyle dodges and uses Leaf Blade on Corphish. Grovyle uses Bullet Seed and Slugma uses Flamethrower. Corphish uses Harden, with Treecko hiding behind Corphish, who continues taking damage. Corphish is tired, but can still continue to fight. At the field Team Rocket appears again, thinking of whether they should steal the watermelons since the Electrode is still guarding them. Meowth imagines if their boss was in a desert to set a new base up for Team Rocket, he'd been given the watermelons and Team Rocket some promotions. Team Rocket cheers, while Electrode looks at them in confusion. Treecko uses Pound and Corphish uses Bubble Beam. Grovyle evades and uses Leaf Blade on Corphish. Slugma uses Body Slam and Grovyle Bullet Seed, while Treecko goes behind Corphish and Corphish uses Harden. However, Slugma goes onto Corphish and Grovyle uses Bullet Seed on Treecko. Treecko grabs onto Corphish's right claw, while Corphish uses the claw as Crabhammer on Slugma. Treecko is launched and uses Quick Attack on Grovyle, while Slugma gets hit by Crabhammer. Grovyle uses Solar Beam, while Corphish uses Harden and Treecko goes behind Corphish. Slugma uses Flamethrower, while Corphish uses BubbleBeam. Both attacks damage one another, so both Slugma and Corphish are defeated, leaving Grovyle and Treecko to battle. As Ash and Natasha are about to continue the fight, Electrode warns Natasha of watermelon thieves. Team Rocket collects the watermelons inside a mechanical Cacnea. The robot takes all the watermelons and attacks the twerps using seeds. Grovyle uses Bullet Seed, with Treecko watching the attack. Meowth uses a launcher to stop Grovyle from using Bullet Seed, taping its mouth. Treecko uses Bullet Seed, but fails. Ash encourages Treecko to use the attack a second time, causing Treecko in succeeding to destroy the basket where watermelons are. The watermelons fall down, but the heroes and Natasha grab them. With the watermelons secure, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket off. Back on the battlefield, Ash and Natasha continue their fight. Treecko uses Bullet Seed, but fails again, since it did not master the move yet. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade, but Treecko dodges the attack and uses Pound. Grovyle uses Bullet Seed, but Treecko dodges using Quick Attack and hits Grovyle. Both Pokémon are beginning to be tired, so Grovyle and Treecko use Bullet Seed, but Treecko fails at one moment and gets hit. With Treecko defeated, Natasha's Grovyle wins the battle. Later on, everybody eats watermelons, complimenting Natasha for growing such tasty watermelons. Ash spots Treecko, so he and Pikachu try to cheer it up. When they fail, Ash and Pikachu spit seeds on Treecko, who gets angry and uses Bullet Seed on them. Brock, May and Max praise Treecko for mastering the attack, though Ash does not think so, as he and Pikachu got hurt. Debuts Characters Natasha Pokémon Grovyle Move Leaf Blade Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Poliwrath, Taillow, Combusken, Mudkip. ** The "Trainer's choice" answer was Taillow. *From this episode, the "Who's that Pokémon?" segment is replaced by a Pokémon trivia quiz. Mistakes *When Ash orders Treecko to attack, he calls it Harden instead of Pound. *When Slugma attacked the gang, it was Flamethrower, although later, when Max praises Slugma's attack to Natasha and when Natasha orders the attack, they say it was Ember. Gallery Ash and May argue where to go next AG041 2.jpg An Electrode blasts Team Rocket off AG041 3.jpg May lets Brock cut the watermelons, instead of Ash and Pikachu AG041 4.jpg Ash spits the seeds out AG041 5.jpg Treecko starts learning Bullet Seed AG041 6.jpg The heroes are attacked AG041 7.jpg Natasha realizes she was wrong about the heroes being the thieves AG041 8.jpg Corphish protects itself from Ember and Bullet Seed attacks AG041 9.jpg Electrode watches as Team Rocket cheers for promotions AG041 10.jpg Slugma engulfs Corphish AG041 11.jpg Corphish launches Treecko AG041 12.jpg Corphish hits Grovyle away AG041 13.jpg Slugma and Corphish exchange blows AG041 14.jpg Team Rocket's machine spits out seeds AG041 15.jpg The machine releases the watermelons AG041 16.jpg Everyone catches the watermelons AG041 17.jpg Treecko dodges Leaf Blade AG041 18.jpg Grovyle and Treecko launch Bullet Seed AG041 19.jpg Treecko gets hit by Ash and Pikachu's seed they spat out AG041 20.jpg Treecko masters Bullet Seed on Pikachu and Ash }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido